cool_gemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonstone
Moonstone is an Crystal Gem, who previously served under White Diamonds court. She fought in the rebellion, and her current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Moonstone has pale ice blue skin, off white hair in two half moon shaped buns with bangs covering her eye, one light blue eye with black sclera, and thin lips. There is a crescent moon marking on her face, covering one of her eyes. She has a thin build with a flat chest, a thin waist, and small hips. Her neck and arms are also very long. Her gemstone is embedded in her midriff. She wears a floor length light blue and white skirt, paired with a white crop top with darker blue very long sleeves. There is a 4 pointed star cutout at the collar of her top. She is barefoot under her skirt. Personality Moonstone is very... interesting. She doesn't speak much, and when she does she does so in a very vague mysterious manner. Besides that, she is kind, quiet, soft tempered, and can be very emotional, although she doesn't let it show. She always puts the ones she cares about before herself, and can have self-sacrificial tendencies. She is pretty weak physically, but she makes up for that weakness with a strong mental state. She is quick to follow orders, and doesn't really like to think for herself at all, likely due to home worlds conditioning. History Moonstones are commonly used for their mind control esque powers, and are often used to interrogate captured gems for one reason or another. As the rebellion grew, more and more gems who were suspected to be Crystal Gems were tried and interrogated, more often then not being wrongfully accused and shattered. One Moonstone in particular interrogated a Chrysoberyl who was believed to be an undercover crystal gem, and when the Moonstone found her guilty, the Chrysoberyl was instantly shattered without even going to trial. The Moonstone was mortified that she had basically caused the death of a possibly innocent gem. She tried to learn more about the rebellion by going undercover as a Crystal Gem, and she learned that the Crystal Gems weren't the ruthless mindless rebels that Homeworld had conditioned them to think they were. It didn't take long for Moonstone to break away from Homeworld and become a full time CG. Abilities Moonstone possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Although a unique ability of hers is her siren like voice. She can lure other gems into a state of vulnerability with her singing voice, something that comes in handy in battle. Gemology Gemstone information * Moonstone is a sodium potassium aluminum silicate, with the chemical formula. * Its name is derived from a visual effect, or sheen, caused by light diffraction within a micro-structure consisting of a regular succession of feldspar layers. * Moonstone has been used in jewelry for centuries, including ancient civilizations. The Romans admired moonstone, as they believed it was born from solidified rays of the moon. Gemstone Moonstones gemstone is located on her midriff. It's unfaceted and is triangular in shape.